Atmosian Friendship Week
by Saffronica612
Summary: It's Atmosian Friendship Week, and the Cyclonians have decided to participate. What follows is the crazy nightmare of enemies discovering what it truly means to be friends... on hiatus
1. Intro

Author's Note: This one caught my mind, and I thought it would be a cute, funny thing to write, a break from my usual, slightly darker stories. I hope you like it. Please read and review!

Okay, so the format is somewhat like this. After the intro, each day is a separate pairing in a separate location. The seventh day is a surprise.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

000000000000000000000000000000

"We have a very special announcement to make!" the cheery newscaster exclaimed, flashing a winning smile. "As you all know, tomorrow starts National Atmosian Friendship Week, in which Sky Knight squadrons spend time with other people and make new friends. However, this year, Cyclonia just signed a treaty stating not only that they are offering peace for a week, but also that they want to participate! For the first time in history, Sky Knights and Cyclonians will together discover new depths of friendship! Already, there are rumors going around who will invite the Cyclonians to their home Terras, and which lucky—or unlucky—Sky Knights will spend a day in the Cyclonian palace! I—"

A very upset looking Merb clicked the 'mute' button then turned to face his teammates. "National Friendship Week is already bad enough," he said, "all the new people stomping dirt and diseases all around my Condor, but Cyclonians?"

"Relax," Finn laughed, running his fingers through his hair. "It won't be that bad."

"Hey Finn," his buddy, Junko, butted in. "It says here in the papers that Ravess is rumored to have requested you! Says she wants to compare training skills and teach you some real music!"

Finn spat out the mouthful of water he had just swallowed. "A whole day? With Ravess? Aerrow, save me!"

Aerrow sighed. "We're participating. We have to set a good example for the other squadrons! Besides, it's only one day."

Stork looked at his freaked-out teammates. Then he thought of Cyclonians on his precious Condor. "This…is why I never watch the news."

-------------------

Dark Ace stormed through the Cyclonian palace, into the throne room. His Master, as usual, stood facing the great crystal machine. Strange metal arms grabbed various crystals, dumping them into the machine's unseen depths.

Cyclonis felt her servant's anger immediately. However, she didn't turn around. Instead, she coolly acknowledged his presence with a, "Dark Ace."

"Master, it said on the radio that we signed a treaty saying we would participate in National Atmosian Friendship Week!" he burst out. "Is this true?"

She repressed a smile at the shock and anger in his voice. Even if the week was a total disaster, it would be worth it just to hear the shock in his voice and see the look on his face right now. "Yes, Dark Ace, it is true."

The man stood there, mouth open and gaping. Finally, he managed to sputter, "Why?"

"First of all, it would be good to learn some of our enemies secrets and weaknesses."

He stared at her back. "And your second reason?"

She turned, flashing him a real smile. "I'm too lonely. I'm only fourteen. I want to experience some friendship, even if only for a week. It sounded like fun."

His mouth fell open in shock again. His Master, claiming she'd rather be friends with their enemies for a week than conquer the world? Next thing you know, there would be happy singing unicorns flying over a rainbow in Cyclonia. This sort of thing just didn't happen!

Apparently, it did. The Master had decided something, and when there was something she wanted, she got it. (As for the unicorns, that's a different story that must wait to be told for another day).

Dark Ace sighed. This was going to be a long week.

0000000000000000000000000

So please review! Tell me if you want me to continue!

By the way, each chapter will state the mini "pairing" in it.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Choosing

Author's Note: I was surprised at how many people seemed excited by this story. Yippee! I'm really glad you like it! Some shout-outs:

TheSaneCrazyGirl: I'm glad you like it. Hopefully you'll agree with me on the pairings (I also like Cyclonis and Aerrow) Thank you so much for reviewing!

Helliexx: Thank you so much, and here is the next chapter!

Pascy: Wow! I'm glad you like it! As for the pairings, they are a bit crazy, but I hope you'll like them!

Zapwing: I have never denied my evilness! Mwahahahaahaha (see? I've even practiced the laugh.) Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the next chapter!

The-Welsh-Random-Boy: I'm glad you like it! I hope this is soon enough for you, and you enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (I'm so excited I'm not even going to bother about complaining about the disclaimer!)

000000000000000000000000

Cyclonis grinned at the rather full throne room. Of course, Ravess and Snipe were there, along with her trusted commander Dark Ace. Repton and his gang of Raptors also made an appearance, not that they were particularly happy about it. She even had a squad of Nightcrawlers waiting for their orders.

She waved her crystal staff, and a large, dark bag floated over to her. "For all fairness, we're picking from a hat. Technically, it's a bag, but it does not matter."

Dark Ace stared at her. "Master, leaving it up to luck? Isn't that not our style? I was under the impression that we were picking our pairings. It's bad enough to spend a week with a Sky Knight, but a randomly chosen one at that?"

The young empress flashed him a grin, which looked rather creepy. It is a known fact that whenever someone considered evil is grinning, you had better start running the other way.

"Dark Ace, of course I wouldn't leave it up to luck. I've rigged it. Would you expect anything less of me? Now, if we may begin, do you have any preferences?"

Dark Ace snorted. He should have expected it. "I'm cool with anything."

Her eyes narrowed at his obvious lack of care. She had spent hours soaking each strip of paper with a separate crystal energy, so she could literally _feel_ which slip was which. Now he was brushing aside her hard work. "Cool…" An idea came to her head. She levitated a certain slip of paper out of the bag and into his outstretched hand. She wondered how much he would like 'cool' after freezing his fingers and toes off for a week. "Suzy Lu and the Absolute Zeroes. I hope you enjoy your 'cool' week. Next!"

Ravess stepped forward. "I want Finn."

Cyclonis grinned. Despite her disrespectful tone, at least Ravess appreciated all the hard work she had done. The request was not a surprise at all—it was obvious to everyone that Ravess was curious how the clumsy, irresponsible boy was such a good shot. Rigorous training and discipline for countless years was how Ravess achieved her perfect aim. It took the dark empress very little effort to locate and levitate the "Finn" slip of paper over to Ravess.

The violinist snatched the slip of paper out of the air, then grinned. "Thank you, Master," she said. After all, there was the saying 'Better safe than sorry.' With Cyclonis, it was 'better polite and respectful than slammed up against the wall in a giant crystal claw, wondering what you did to deserve this.'

"Snipe wants the strong one! We can play jousting together!" Snipe grinned. Cyclonis shot him a look. "I mean, um, please!"

She shrugged, then floated the slip of paper with "Junko" over to him.

Dark Ace glanced at her. "It's not like you at all to let others go first. Do you have a specific person in mind? Or are you hypocritically going to refuse to participate?"

"None of your business, Dark Ace," she huffed.

"It's that bratty Sky Knight Aerrow, isn't it? You think he's cute."

Cyclonis's cheeks tinged a light pink. It was something no one had seen before—she was blushing. "I might be able to convince him to join Cyclonia. He'd be a nice addition, since he always seems to beat you! So what if I think a guy is cute? Are you jealous?"

Her outburst had the hoped-for affect: he jumped backwards, disgusted. "Me? Jealous? What do you think I am, some sort of pedophile? I just want to make sure you don't decide to throw away the entire empire for guy."

She gave him a first-class haughty glare, nose far to high in the air and all. "That's not my style, Dark Ace. I don't throw away everything for some guy. I conquer the entire Atmos so that there's no option left for him but to admit to my superiority. Plus, he's a Sky Knight. He might be cute, but I bet he's all honest and honorable and polite. Where's the fun in that?" Dark Ace gulped. He _almost_ felt bad for the poor kid.

"Well, if it's obvious enough that I'm taking Aerrow," she said, floating the slip of paper with his name on it out of the bag, "anyone else have any preferences?"

"This is a waste of time," Repton hissed.

Bad decision. She was already in a surly mood from not getting enough sleep staying up late working on rigging the picking, then Dark Ace had not shown the proper amount of reverence for her labor. Added to that the fact that he had openly teased her about her infatuation of a certain red-haired Sky Knight, she was not one to be crossed. "Fine. I'll pick for you." Not even bothering to look at the paper she levitated over to him, she continued, "Starling of the Interceptors. The only human ever to defeat you. She outsmarted you, too, I think. Stole your scientists right from under your nose."

"I have to spend a week with that human woman!?!" he roared.

"Are you questioning my orders?" she said, smiling sweetly, revealing a large, ominous looking crystal cradled in her hands.

"No, Master," he quickly hissed.

"Good. Now, what Storm Hawks are left? The silly little crystal mage and their Merb pilot, right? Well, they can spend the week with my Nightcrawlers. Otherwise, Talon squadrons will be randomly distributed to all Terras."

She glared at all her subordinates. "This is not a week off! You will be looking for weaknesses and reporting them to me. Do not fail me!"

The Talons nodded weakly. They didn't _want_ to _imagine_ what would happen if they did not give her precise details on how to defeat every single Sky Knight.

---------------------

All around Atmosia, people had different reactions to the news. Dove had to remind her grandfather several times that the Cyclonians were guests, and there was absolutely no throwing them into the Wastelands. Harrier gave a speech to his squadron about how no matter what, their guests were to be treated with honor.

Starling took the news pretty stoically, that she was paired with Repton. After all, she had been in a lot of tough spots before. Surely it wouldn't be too bad. If worst came to worst, it would be a boring week of just sitting there, glaring at Repton as he glared right back at her. Maybe he would let her hang out with the Bogatron scientists; she liked them.

The reactions in the Storm Hawks all varied, too. Finn looked scared out of his mind. Aerrow looked excited, like it was another new adventure. After all, the young Sky Knight was always optimistic, and treated everything like a new adventure. Stork was, as always, convinced of his impending doom. Junko looked uncertain, but not too scared. Maybe Snipe would like to try some of his cooking. Piper looked cheerful, as always.

Aerrow turned to his squadron. "You guys ready?" Then, not waiting for the reply, "Then Storm Hawks, let's fly!"

000000000000000000000000000000

So the week of fun begins! I hope you like the pairings. Please realize, none of them are intended to be _romantic_ pairings.

Anybody have any particular opinion on who they want to go first? I'm saving Cyclonis/Aerrow for last, otherwise I'm going by your requests on the order for this one!


	3. SuzyLu x Dark Ace

Author's Note: Hey, everybody! I'm back! After so long! (Hey, no groaning. That's not very nice. Yes, I mean you! I'm glaring right at you!) Well, my funny story of the week is returning with the next chapter, and the pairing is…(wait, just look at the chapter title!) Suzy Lu x Dark Ace!

A few people have expressed concerns over the pairings, mainly Aerrow and Cyclonis. Yes, this is not an Aerrow/Piper story. It's also probably not going to be an Aerrow/Cyclonis story. This is a _funny_ story, so there will probably be a bit less romance than I usually write. However, Cyclonis is my favorite character, and if you want to see that romance, just tell me! I'm happy to change it up a bit!

Thank you to Pascy, Rita, Helliexx, The-Welsh-Random-Boy, and LoveEvilYami for reviewing. You're awesome!

Disclaimer: don't own anything!

* * *

Dark Ace was _not_ in a particularly good mood.

First of all, he didn't like the idea of 'Friendship Week' at all in the first place. It really just creeped him out. He was evil; he was not friends with anyone! Couldn't they tell? But no, little miss teen in puberty Lark had decided on a whim that she was _lonely_. Seriously? Now all the Cyclonians were suffering.

Then, it was cold here. His own precious skimmer was sitting in the visitor's garage, which was specially heated so they didn't freeze. However, _he_ was not allowed to be sitting in the visitor's garage, so he was freezing out here on a loaner skimmer that didn't even have wings. It upset him.

Dark Ace watched the Blizzarian 'squaddies' tumble up and down, around and around over that crazy ice obstacle course that they had set up outside of town. Every three seconds or so, one would crash, then get up grinning like crazy, while his friends screamed something along the lines of, "Rock on!"

One part of him looked down on them for their insanity. Another part of him, the more daredevil side of him, was dying to try out the track. It looked like a challenge, and he loved challenges. It wasn't for nothing that he was considered the best pilot in the Atmos (mostly by himself, although everyone did fear and respect his skills).

"You gonna join us, or just sit around all day, Eh?" He turned towards the female Blizzarian who spoke, only to be met with a loud "POP!"

Another thing to add to the list of things that drove him crazy: his host had an obsession with pink bubble gum. He didn't like pink, or the nonstop "POP's." Actually, now that he thought about it, he didn't like anything at all here.

The Dark Ace was in a bad mood.

"Don't botha, Suzy-Lu," one of her squad members said morosely. "He don't undastand the rock. He ain't up for the challenge, eh?"

The Dark Ace glared. Of course he was up for the challenge!

He raced forward. Ice was far more slippery than rock, so he was able to reach higher speeds than he was used to on the ground. He aimed for one of the jumps, and soared over in the air. However, he wasn't expecting the impact when the skimmer back on the hard, well-packed snow. As the skimmer landed, he flew off.

Oops.

Acting on instinct, he decided to turn his mistake into another trick. He flipped forward several times, allowing his momentum and twisting movements to draw him closer to his still-moving skimmer. Finally, he whipped out his glider wings, soaring down to land on his seat. He skidded to a halt in front of the Absolute Zeroes, spraying them with snow.

Suzy-Lu's bubble popped on her face, covering her entire snout with the pink, sticky substance.

"Rock on, dude!" one of the squad members called out.

"Think you can teach us some tricks, eh?" Suzy-Lu asked wonderingly.

Dark Ace smiled. The adrenaline from performing those crazy tricks made him feel young again, not that he wasn't still quite young. It woke him up, and he found his cheeks were flushed and warm. He wasn't shivering anymore.

"Sure, if you'll teach me a few tricks…"

After all, he had promised his Master he would learn their fighting style.

* * *

Hehehe…I bet it will take her hours to get the gum out of her fur…

Again, sorry it took so long to update. I think the way I'm going to do this is each pairing will appear more than once, so this isn't all the Suzy-Lu/Dark Ace that you will see. Next up, Finn/Ravess. Actually, it should be up tonight! So yay for you!


	4. Finn x Ravess

Author's Note: This one was up faster than I expected…I guess it's an 'I'm sorry' for taking so long before…

* * *

It was 5:30 AM. Finn didn't know the exact time—he just knew it was far too early, because the sun wasn't even up yet.

It was exactly 5:30 AM because Ravess was all about precision, and she liked her times to be exact.

"Huh waa waaz goin on?" Finn slurred, looking angrily at the radio-phone that had acted as his alarm. The annoyed voice of Ravess destroyed the last dregs of peace and tranquility.

"I assumed that you were a slacker, so I decided to give you thirty minutes to get up and meet my at Cyclonia instead of fifteen. Out of bed! Now! If you hurry, you might be able to grab breakfast!"

It took Finn a moment to process that this was the first day of Atmosian Friendship Week. More like Atmosian Nightmare Week. "Are you crazy?" he replied, barely awake enough to shoot venom into his words and tone. "Do you know what time it is?"

"5:31 AM now; you've wasted one precious minute of your getting ready time."

"Wake me up in an hour," Finn replied, rolling over.

"You better be at Cyclonia at 6:00 on the dot," Ravess snarled.

Finn smirked, even though he knew she couldn't see it. The smugness, however, was evident in his voice. "Was that a threat? Because we are friends for a week. You are in no position to threaten me. It's against your Master's treaty."

Ravess's superior tone scared him nearly as much as her next words. "No, I cannot harm you in any way, but I can say this: if your lateness throws off my carefully planned schedule, the extra time is coming from our allotted lunch period."

Finn gulped, then jumped out of bed and threw his leather armor on. There was no way he was missing lunch.

-----------------

Finn had to admit, Cyclonia did look sort of pretty at six o'clock in the morning. The sky was literally purple, with splashes of orange and red creeping over the horizon. The temperature was perfect, too—it never really was cold, but it wasn't late enough in the day for the heat to start to build.

Of course, the list of things to complain about was a lot larger than the list of things that were marginally acceptable about this situation. His teammates were probably still sleeping; none were awake when he jumped on his skimmer. He hadn't been able to eat breakfast; he just got a cup of coffee to keep him awake long enough to get over to Cyclonia. Then, of course, he was in Cyclonia. He had no idea what Ravess had planned, but he didn't even want to think about it.

To speak of the devil, there she came, exactly on time, looking wide awake, not a hair out of place, somehow managing to balance perfectly on her insanely high heels. In her left hand, she clutched a brown paper bag.

"Morning?" Finn said weakly, yawning in the middle of his half-hearted greeting.

"Yes, you're not a morning person, I can tell," Ravess replied, shaking her head. She shoved the brown bag into his hand. "I'm taking you on a full tour of Cyclonia, including the training rooms, dungeons, Talons lodging, mess hall, etc. I will expect the same courtesy to be extended to me when I visit the Condor. If you don't mind, we may do some surprise inspections along the way, because I love watching fools cower."

"Scare some Talons into gibbering heaps? Sounds like fun," Finn replied, still trying to follow the outline of her morning schedule.

"Did you eat?"

"Huh?"

*_Grumble, Grumble_* Finn's stomach answered for him.

"I thought so. I decided to go easy on you, assuming that this was your first morning actually waking up at an acceptable time." Ravess's face softened. "I grabbed some donuts for you from the Talon Mess—Ah! Hey! Get off me!"

When Finn realized he had been given donuts, he leapt forward, giving Ravess a huge, tight hug. The sharpshooter violinist was less than happy about this.

"You are officially my hero," Finn babbled. "I don't hate you for waking me up anymore! You brought me donuts! I LOVE YOU!!!"

"Stop hugging me!" Ravess hissed, pushing Finn off. "I am never giving you sugar again this early if this is how you react!"

"I haven't even begun to eat them yet!" Finn whined, then basically dove into the bag, shoving the delicious treats into his mouth.

"Lack of personal hygiene, ruled by stomach," Ravess whispered under her breath. "I could have told the Master that without spending a week with the kid."

-----------------

The morning actually wasn't that bad. Finn found that he really liked the surprise inspections—they made him feel like he was the Domo or Gomo or whatever the name was: in power. Snipe, Dark Ace, and Cyclonis were all gone, so Ravess was the highest ranking Talon in the palace. During the tour of the throne room, Ravess let him sit on the throne for a few minutes, then laughed as he tried to dance on top of the throne, fell down, and stubbed his toe. They teased Chicken Feather about his name, and somehow ended up getting in a pillow fight (they had ran towards the unfortunate commander with pillows to show him exactly how covered in feathers he could be, but this somehow deteriorated in to an every-man-or-woman-for-themselves war).

Finn never would have admitted it, but it was _fun_.

"Hey, what's for lunch?" Finn asked, grinning.

"Interesting," Ravess noted. "Your stomach is like perfect clockwork. It's 12:00 exactly."

"Whatever. I'm just hungry. Do you have any real food?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Are you allowed alcoholic beverages with your meal? Because Cyclonia also has some very fine wines." She lead him forward into a beautiful dining room, with huge trays of salad, steak, chicken, cooked vegetables, mashed potatoes, rice, and bread lining the table.

"A little fancy," Finn replied, amazed. "Haven't you ever heard of like, pizza, or a sandwich, or something?" The smells reached him and his mouth began to water. "But fancy is fine, as long as there's plenty of it. And you were kidding about the alcohol stuff, right? Because you know I'm fourteen!"

Ravess laughed. "Tomorrow is your turn to plan the schedule, so we can have this 'pizza,' despite how unhealthy it is. As for the wine, it was a test. No true sharpshooter would ever intoxicate themselves, for fear of destroying their aim." Finn nodded, then shook his head.

"Well, I just think Coke tastes better."

-----------------

The afternoon, Finn had far more fun training than he had ever had before. It started out with the old sharpshooter challenge: shoot an apple off a dummy's head. Then, Finn had the genius idea of getting a pie crust from the Cyclonian kitchens and setting it up behind so that they would shoot the apple into the pie, making apple pie. Surprisingly enough, Ravess agreed, and together, they destroyed about ten pie crusts with their arrows until they just gave up and got a pie from the kitchen.

Suddenly, Ravess noticed the time. "Oh, no! I should be rehearsing with the orchestra!" she cried.

"Relax," Finn said around a mouthful of pie. "It's friendship week. Half of them have probably been send off around the Atmos. You can practice with me."

Five minutes later, the pair ended up in Ravess's private practice studio. Finn had miraculously produced an electric guitar.

After taking the time to listen to her theme song a bit, Finn jazzed it up and played it back to her, rock-style. It was good enough that Ravess didn't even have to pretend that hard that it wasn't making her ears bleed. She gave him a few pointers of finesse, and he showed her how to play a guitar. However, because he didn't have an extra guitar, she had to play on one of the old cellos that was kept in the practice room. The result was…interesting.

-------------------

As the first day ended, and the pair parted, both were fairly surprised that they didn't completely and utterly loathe the other. However of that might change because—

"It's my day tomorrow," Finn reminded Ravess. "And don't you dare show up on the Condor a minute before 10:30!"

* * *

Poor Finn.

Poor Ravess.

Depends on how evil you are. Me, I feel sorry for both of them.

Review!


End file.
